We will attempt to incorporate functional membrane proteins into bilayers, such as the (Na-K)-activated ATP-ase and glycophorin, a glycoprotein extracted from human red cell membranes. The rules learned from these reconstitution studies will be useful for further applications such as studies of the beta-adrenergic and cholinergic receptors. Another protein that will be studied is hemocyanin, a characteristic blood pigment of some invertebrates. When incorporated into lipid films, this protein promotes ion transport through discrete channels. Furthermore, in the presence of hemocyanin, the electrical conductance of the lipid films increases as much as six orders of magnitude and displays voltage-dependent characterisitics, a phenomenon exhibited by cardiac muscle and other excitable membranes. We feel that through the study of the mode of action of this molecule, useful inferences and testable hypotheses can be formulated that will establish a basis for better understanding of the mechanisms of voltage dependent conductances in natural membranes. Finally, we will investigate and characterize ion carriers such as valinomycin and its analogues; anion carriers such as the trialkyl-tin compounds; lipid soluble anions, such as tetraphenylborate; lipid soluble cations, such astriphenyl-methyl phosphonium and tetraphenylarsonim. Such investigations illuminate the relation between membrane composition and ion permeability and also may increase the understanding of mechanisms of carrier transport in biological membranes.